labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Asahina Ruu
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = 22.5cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model, Actress |agency = Nippon Columbia |active = 2016 - Present ( years) |labels = Label The Garden (former) |acts = seeDream, Shine Fine Movement |group = Shine Fine Movement |joined = September 15, 2017 |graduated = June 30, 2019 |mcolor = |days = 1 Year, 9 Months, 16 Days |debutsingle = Hikari Crescendo |lastsingle = Dancing Dreamer |group2 = seeDream |joined2 = September 28, 2016 |left2 = September 15, 2017 |days2 = 11 Months, 18 Days |blog = Official Blog Tag |twitter = |instagram = }}Asahina Ruu '(朝比奈るう) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She was a member of the third major group Shine Fine Movement. She was a 2nd generation member of SeeDream. It was announced that she passed the Columbia Idol Audition 2016 on September 28, 2016. Biography Early Life Asahina was born on December 20, 1999 in Nara, Japan. 2016 In the summer of 2016 Ru participated in Label The Garden's Columbia Idol Audition 2016. On September 28 it was announced that she passed the audition along with Itabashi Kana, Tachibana Riko, and Katagiri Miho. On November 25, it was announced that she would start activities as second generation seeDream members in January along with Itabashi Kana, Tachibana Riko, and Katagiri Miho along with 2 other girls not from the Columbia Idol Audition 2016. 2017 On September 15, Asahina was announced that she would debut in the the third major group Shine Fine Movement. Along with Tachibana Nao, Tachibana Riko, Tachibana Saki, and Habuka Mei. On December 3, Asahina celebrated her birthday with a concert titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.25 ～''Asahina Ruu Birthday Party'''' at Space emo Ikebukuro. 2018 On December 16, Asahina celebrated her birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.58 ~Asahina Ruu Birthday Party~. 2019 From April to June, Asahina apperead Bunkahousou's radio show ''Rekomen! during the "News Network" program.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1113026759719411712 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-04-02https://twitter.com/ruu_asahina/status/1113029789248450561 (In Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-04-02. On May 25, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement, the group Asahina is part of, would disband on June 30. She plans on fulfilling her dream of being a voice actor after the disbandment.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1132527906284900353 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-25."お知らせ��" (In Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Blog. 2019-05-26 From August 20 to 25, Asahina performed in the stage play Canary. She played the character Piku."8月20日(火)〜8月25日(日)に 舞台「カナリア」に出演します！" (in Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-08-04. On September 4, it was announced that Asahina would perform in a sword fight at the Tokyo Game Show 2019, for the 6waves booth. The event took place from September 12 to the 15."お知らせ��" (in Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-09-04. From October 9 to October 14, Asahina performed in the stage play Goshiki Rocket Pencil. She was a part of the A cast."お知らせ��" (in Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-09-21. On December 2, it was announced that Asahina would appear as a guest at the Akihabara ZEST de Kanamin Jump Radio♪ radio live. She was part of the talking portion."「秋葉原ZESTでかなみんジャンプRadio♪」に出演させて頂きます��" (in Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-12-03. 2020 From January 23 to January 26, Asahina performed in the stage play OH! MY GOD!2020."2020年 1/23~1/26 「OH! MY GOD!2020」に出演します！" (in Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-12-03 From February 22 to March 1, Asahina performed in the stage play Shounenin Youshi Gendaihen. She was apart of the cast A team and played the character Hayashida Hinami."舞台「少年陰陽師 現代編」" (in Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2019-12-10. Personal Life Family= She has a pet dog. She has an older sister.https://twitter.com/ruu_LTG/status/1072055027781427202 (In Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Twitter. 2018-12-10. She was given Shine Fine Movement pet turtle during Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden ☆ Story～ called Shachiku. |-|Education= As of March 17, 2018 Asahina has graduated from high school. When she joined Label The Garden she was in her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= *'''Ruu (るう): official nickname *'Ruutan' (るうたん) semi-official nickname |-|Friendships= *'Nagasawa Wakana:' She is good friends with seeDream member Nagasawa Wakana. *'Sakashita Miyabi:' She is good friends with Clef Leaf memeber Sakashita Miyabi Profile Stats= * Name: Asahina Ru (奈良県るう) * Birthday: * Zodaic Sign: Sagittarius * Blood Type: A * Height: 158cm * Birthplace: Nara, Japan * Nickname: Ruu (るう) * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.09.28 LTG Member ** 2017.09.15 Shine Fine Movement * Hikari Color: Pink (2017-2019) * LTG Groups: ** seeDream (2016-2017) ** Shine Fine Movement (2017-2019) |-|Profile= * Favorite Color: Pink * Favorite Food: Corn * Hobbies: Anime, idol * Special Skill: Imitation * Learning Language: Arabic * Favorite Anime: Nagi no Asukara *'Catchphrase:' ganba-ruu (がんばるう) Works Magazines * 2018.04.10 MARQUEE Vol.126 with Sakashita Miyabi and Katou Marin Stage * 2019 Canary (カナリア) * 2019 Goshiki Rocket Pencil (五色ロケットえんぴつ) * 2020 OH! MY GOD!2020 * 2020 Shounenin Youshi Gendaihen (少年陰陽師 現代編) Radio * 2019 Rekomen! Trivia * She doesn't like mice."はじめまして！��" (In Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Blog. 2017-01-16. * Her favorite voice actor is Ogura Yui."はじめまして！��" (In Japanese). Asahina Ruu Official Blog. 2017-01-16. * She loves the Harry Potter series. See Also * Gallery:Asahina Ruu * List:Asahina Ruu Discography Featured in * List:Asahina Ruu Concert & Event Appearances External Links * Official Twitter * Official Blog * Cheerz * Official Instagram References Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:2016 Additions Category:SeeDream Category:People from Nara Category:December Births Category:1999 Births Category:Sagittarius Category:Blood Type A Category:Asahina Ruu Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members who performed overseas Category:2019 Departures